


girl in my dreams

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so, i’m asking for the girl that was the one in my dreamoh, please fall in love with me.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	girl in my dreams

maddison sighed, holding her pillow over her head as her phone alarm blared, signifying that it was morning. she allowed the ringing noise to play for a few more minutes before she moved the pillow away and grabbed her phone, turning off the alarm.

she swung her legs from the bed over to the edge, stretching her arms out and yawning before stepping onto the cold wooden floor. 

maddison took her shower, put on her make-up and clothes as usual then walked into the kitchen where her roommate, casey was eating breakfast. 

"hey, mads, did you sleep alright?" she smiled before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and crunching. maddison sat down in the seat next to her, resting her cheek against her hand.

"yeah, wish i didn't have to wake up though." she scoffed. 

"did you dream about that girl again or something?" casey questioned before getting up from her chair and placing her empty bowl into the sink. 

maddison nodded her head and casey rolled her eyes, walking back over to the table and sitting in her chair. "maddie, you gotta find someone _in person_ you know? you can't just rely on some girl that doesn't even exist!"

"but she probably _is_ real! somewhere out there i'm sure." maddison furrowed her brows. "i don't want to give up searching for her."

"why won't you just let hannah set you up with an actual girl that you can physically, y'know, see and touch. i know she knows tons of single girls!"

"because she's the perfect girl and i only want her, you just don't get it. and i don't want your sister to hook me up with anyone unless it's her." maddison stood out of her seat, pushing her chair into the table with force and stormed out of the girl's shared apartment. 

the blonde ran a hand through her hair and sighed, she grabbed her phone from her pocket to check on the time; 9:35 am. 

maddison walked to hannah's house and knocked on the door until the older brunette woman answered the door and stepped aside to let maddison walk inside. once maddison stepped inside, hannah shut the door after her. "you and casey get in a fight again?"

maddison huffed. "yeah, she just.. doesn't get it." maddison flopped onto hannah's couch, glancing up at the older woman who stood in front of her. "i just don't get why she won't support me."

hannah crossed her arms, "maybe because you're chasing after a girl that you've only seen in your dreams? just a hunch."

"you're such a comedian." maddison rolled her eyes.

"mads." hannah sat beside of the younger woman, "you know i love you like a third sister, but seriously, you're never going to meet ronnie. just please for your own sake, find an actual girl."

maddison frowned, resting her head against hannah's shoulder. they were right, she's never going to meet a girl like her. she wished she could be attracted to anyone else but all she could think about was ronnie.

maddison dreaded going to sleep that night, doing whatever she could to keep her body awake, just to pass out about three hours later.

in her dream she was laying in bed next to her, ronnie. her dark brown hair was messy and poorly stuffed under her beanie. she was stroking maddison's hair with one hand while the other scrolled through her phone. she turned her head and finally noticed maddison was awake and smiled.

"did you nap well?" 

maddison nuzzled her body closer to ronnie, resting her face in her sweatshirt that had a faint scent of cigarette smoke, maddison didn't care though, it smelled like home to her.

"someone's feeling clingy, huh?" her giggle sounded like music to maddison's ears. the younger blonde just hummed into the fabric of ronnie's sweatshirt until the older woman shifted her body to lean down and kiss the top of maddison's head. maddison lifted her head to kiss the other's lips then smiled once she pulled away.

ronnie smiled as well, wrapping her arms around maddison's small body. the girls were quiet until maddison spoke up. 

"veroni-"

"ronnie."

maddison rolled her eyes, ronnie hated being called her full name, even though maddison thought it was cute. " _ronnie_ , i wish i could meet you."

"you're seeing me right now." she chuckled, moving maddison's bangs from her eyes. 

"i mean," she paused. "in reality." she held ronnie's hand up, resting her face against it. "outside the dream world.."

ronnie hummed, "is seeing me here not enough?" 

maddison frowned. "i love being with you here! its just.." she sighed, rubbing her thumb against the skin of ronnie's hand. "i want to be with you in person, show you off to my friends, kiss you, stuff like that.."

ronnie's brows were knitted like she was lost in thought before looking down at the younger woman. "i'm sure we'll meet eventually, maddie."

"can't you just tell me where you are? any hints? i'm tired of looking, i just want to be together." 

"i'm sorry."

maddison felt her body jolt awake, she grabbed the sheets of her bed, heaving before she finally calmed down, looking over towards her window where the moonlight shone through her curtains. she rested her head back against her pillow, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared up at her ceiling.

 _'i'm sorry'_ echoed through her head as she quietly sobbed to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really shitty, im sorry. i don't think my idea translated well but i thank you for reading if you got this far. :)


End file.
